Happy Bithday to you
by Fictionalxlife
Summary: Esta historia la escribí hace mucho en otra pagina, y decidí volver a subirla a mi cuenta activa. Está basada en un rol YAOI. Agradezco todas las críticas constructivas!


Otro día más en la monótona vida del pequeño muchacho. Otra vez se mira al espejo y ve el cómo unos ojos inexpresivos, de color negro profundo, le miran fijo.  
Su delicada piel nívea se ve afectada por marcas rojas, provocadas por dormir en la misma posición durante toda la noche.  
Su blanco y sedoso pelo cae sobre sus ojos cosquilleándole, lo que le obliga a frotárselos con sus pequeñas manos para aliviar la molestia.

Ahora empieza su rutina matutina. Primero se lava la cara para despertarse completamente, y luego se dirige a su habitación nuevamente, para ponerse unos pijamas limpios, tan blancos que sólo se comparan al blanco de la nieve.

EL siguiente paso en su rutina es el encerrarse en el salón de juegos a armar su preciado rompecabezas, tan blanco como él mismo.

Click.

Lo único que se escucha en la solitaria mansión del joven es el ruido de las piezas del rompecabezas encajar entre sí.  
A nuestro pequeño albino le gusta el silencio, pero últimamente se está volviendo abrumadoramente doloroso para él, ya que el único en visitarlo es Matt, y sólo por asuntos laborales.

Pero este día tenía que ser diferente. Hoy era su cumpleaños, y las dos únicas personas lo suficientemente cercanas a él como para llamar "amigos", estaban invitados a cenar, por lo que se había esmerado en preparar una cena agradable, pensando con detalle en lo que consumirían sus invitados.  
Claro que ya todo estaba preparado, así no tendría que hacer las cosas a último momento y estropear algo, él es muy perfeccionista.

El ruido del timbre interrumpe su hilo de pensamientos, obligándolo a bajar las escaleras de mala gana, mirando el reloj en el camino y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Es muy temprano como para que Matt o Mello lleguen, ¿quién podría ser?

Mira hacia la cámara y suspira. Matt está parado frente a la puerta, sólo. Eso le hace sospechar el que otra vez peleó con Mello.

-Clave de seguridad

-Near, abrime, no hace falta ninguna clave, me estás viendo por la cámara de seguridad...

Near sonríe levemente al ver a Matt saludarle por la cámara y aprieta el botón para dejarle pasar.  
El anfitrión observa como el pelirrojo entra en la casa y frunce la nariz cuando tira su cigarrillo por la ventana, rogando por el que esté apagado.

-Que sucio que sos, Matt

-Feliz cumpleaños algodón- sonríe mientras lo ignora.

-gracias...-comienza a jugar con su cabello, enroscando en su dedo índice algunas puntas del mismo.

Near mira los ojos del pelirrojo, parecía estar mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, cosa que al peliblanco le incomoda un poco. Pareciera que Matt le mira de manera crítica.

Sigue mirando al otro de Manera pensativa.

-Que caraj... –el pelirrojo se quito los goggles, apoyándolos en una mesa ratona.

-¿Pasa algo Matty? –pregunto Near tranquilamente.

Una vez más, suena el timbre. Mira la figura de Mello en el monitor, y luego la reacción de Matt al saber que él llegó.

-¿Pelearon otra vez, no?

-Me molesta que seas tan inteligente, cosa blanca... -se cruza de brazos, enojado.

Mello abre la puerta de una patada, teniendo las manos dentro de su abrigo rojo, mirando con actitud desafiante el lugar.

-¿Ninguno puede entrar a este lugar de manera educada? –mirando a ambos invitados.

Mello bufa, encogiéndose de hombros, arrojándole el regalo al albino -Por tu cumpleaños

-Gracias...-toma el regalo con delicadeza, observando que es un rompecabezas con 3000 piezas

Observa el rompecabezas por un instante, alegre de recibir el regalo, esperando que la atmósfera se relaje un poco.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así Mihael? –preguntó Matt.

-Te miro como se me de la gana, cachorro- comentó con desdén el rubio.

Near empieza a preguntarse el porqué pelean ahora, y cómo puede hacer que se olvide el tema para que no sigan peleando.

-Vamos a cenar...Recuerden a que vinieron...-Soltó el pequeño, caminando hacia la sala comedor, quedando todo en absoluto silencio.

Los tres se sientan en la extensa mesa, allí ya estaba preparada la excelente cena que contaba con ensaladas diferentes, carnes, pescados y papas fritas especiales para Matt. Bebidas de todo tipo y para cada gusto en especiales, tanto alcohólicas como no.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, como si fueran completos desconocidos, poniéndose todo en un ambiente turbio.

Esta situación lastima un poco al menor, no imaginó que el festejo saldría tan mal, los dos mayores son buenos sincronizando el cuándo pelear para perjudicarlo a él también.

Pensando esto, Near empieza a comer lentamente, mirando de reojo para ver si les gusta lo preparado.

-¿Les gusta la comida? –pregunto mientras comía lentamente.

-¡Esta exquisita! ¡Hasta hiciste papas para mí! Gracias algodón- contesto el pelirrojo.

Las palabras de Matt alegran al albino. Tal vez la situación mejore un poco ahora.

-No es na-

-Es excelente la comida Near, pero yo cocino mejores cosas en casa.

Realmente le dolió lo que dijo el rubio, aunque en el fondo sepa que sólo lo hace para provocar otra pelea.

-No seas tan cruel Mello...

-No estoy hablando contigo.

-No empieces a discutirme.

Claro que Mello siempre cumple con su objetivo, piensa el menor mirando algo triste hacia su plato.

-NO ESTOY DISCUTIENDO MATT.

-¡No me grites!

-NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO.

-No griten por favor... No es necesario- dijo Near, agotado de escucharlos, mirando triste a ambos.

-NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE INCUMBE NEAR-gritó Mello.

El cumpleañero se queda en silencio ante la voz potente y enojada del rubio.

-¡No trates así a Near! ¡Es su cumpleaños! ¿Quien te crees para maltratarlo así? –el pelirrojo se levanta de la mesa, apoyando las manos sobre esta.

-¿Y VOS DESDE CUANDO SOS TAN AMIGO DE EL? NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, MATT!

-¡Basta! ¿No ves que no le gusta que peleemos? ¿No ves su cara? ¿No te das cuenta que nos invito para disfrutar de su día? ¡En que mierda pensas mello! Sos cruel.

-¡DEJA DE DEFENDERLO! EL PUEDE HACERLO SOLO.

-Deténganse los dos...-susurraba Near, bastante inhibido por la situación.

-Sos un monstruo Mello...

El rubio se levanta ofendido de la mesa, yéndose por donde vino sin ni siquiera decir adiós.

Silencio que pareció algo eterno, escuchándose solo el ruido del reloj de pared que marcaba los segundos.

Matt solo no podía parar de temblar de la rabia. En cambio, Near volvió la vista hacia su plato, con el apetito esfumado ante la situación.

-Lo siento... ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Matt.

-Estaba esperando que dejases de temblar, por un momento pensé en llamar al hospital... –sonríe levemente, fingiendo.

Otra vez Matt se queda observando a Near, cosa que despierta curiosidad en este último, ya que no entiende del todo el porqué lo mira tanto.

-Deje tu regalo en la sala de visitas, que tonto que soy –ríe nervioso.

-Esta bien... Puedes ir a traérmelo si quieres –contesto el albino, ahora jugando con el tenedor y un pedazo de carne sobre el plato, algo triste de que las cosas no hayan salido como esperaba.

Mientras esperaba a que Matt vuelva, sus pensamientos siguen dando vueltas en la reciente pelea entre sus dos amigos. Al menos para él ambos lo eran, incluso aunque el mayor de los dos lo trate injustamente en algunas situaciones.

Le preocupa que peleen tanto, Mello se enoja muy fácil y se olvida de las leyes, la moral, la lógica… todo con tal de saciar su ira. Es peligroso que haga eso, un día podría agarrarse con la persona equivocada y terminar muerto. Matt le tiene mucha paciencia, por suerte.

El pelirrojo siempre fue más tranquilo, por eso es más apegado a él al saber que no va a reaccionar de manera demasiado explosivo-impulsiva.

Pero siempre se reconcilian.

Estas peleas ocurren constantemente, no es algo nuevo para el albino. De hecho, debería estar acostumbrado, pero siempre teme que uno de los dos se canse y no vuelvan a verse de por vida.

Seguramente nunca volvería a ver al rubio si esto ocurre, ya que siempre fue más apegado al pelirrojo que a él mismo, aunque siempre vuelve de una u otra manera.

Pero Matt estuvo bastantes veces con él, ayudándolo en su trabajo cuando el peliblanco lo necesitaba, por eso está seguro de que Matt no lo dejaría sólo.

El cumpleañero mira la hora y busca al pelirrojo por la sala, pero aún no ha llegado.

Rápidamente mira por la cocina y el pasillo, pero no lo encuentra. Sólo cuando ve una melena pelirroja desde la ventana, suspira y sale afuera.

Matt parece no haber notado su presencia, porque sigue fumando tranquilamente, de espaldas al albino.

Luego tira el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisa apagándolo y al terminar mirando al cielo.

-Near creció tanto ya...- dice lo suficientemente alto como para que Near escuche.

-¿En verdad eso crees, Matty?- Pregunta el albino.

-¿Desde cuanto estas acá? – El pelirrojo se ruborizó al darse cuenta de la presencia del muchacho.

-Desde que terminaste de fumar, te tardabas y pensé que algo te había sucedido y me encuentro con que estabas pensando en mí... –el peliblanco comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos.

-Es lógico, ya que es tu cumpleaños- dijo Matt.

-Tienes razón... ¿Te vas a quedar en el jardín? –Near se quedo mirándolo con sus ojos oscuros, intentando leer al mayor.

-No... –Comienza a caminar hacia dentro de la mansión y agarra una bolsa- Toma, esto es para vos.

-Ah...Muchas gracias, Matty –Abre el obsequio encontrándose con un retrato de él, Mello y Matty de pequeños y otro de mas grandes, al instante mira al pelirrojo, sorprendido.

-Debes sentirte muy solo en esta gran mansión... Creí que te gustaría tenernos en alguna pared para sentirte mas acompañado en momentos de trabajo...

Al albino empiezan a temblarle las manos de la felicidad que siente. Tal vez con estos retratos, puedan ser más soportables sus horas solitarias, incluso aunque preferiría tener junto a él a sus amigos en carne y hueso.

-¿No te gustó?- el pelirrojo puso una cara bastante triste.

Como agradecimiento ante la amabilidad por parte del pelirrojo, Near se acerco y lo abrazó.-Gracias...

-De nada…- Le corresponde el abrazo.

El menor cierra levemente los ojos y se relaja bastante en el abrazo del pelirrojo, más tranquilo respecto de lo que perturbaba su menta hace instantes.

Luego siente el cómo es abrazado de manera más protectora y se apoya contra su cuerpo, oliendo el tabaco y frunciendo la nariz antes de apretarla contra la ropa del otro.

Matt lo aleja un poco seco, teniéndole de los hombros- perdón...no debí abrazarte así... -mirándolo a los ojos, algo confundido.

-Lo... siento… -susurra el menor algo apenado, empezando a jugar con sus hebras plateadas nuevamente, sin mirar al mayor a los ojos, sintiéndose muy confundido por lo que acaba de hacer.

Su confusión se ve disipada cuando el mayor le toma del mentón, agachándose un poco para estar a su altura y lo besa suavemente.

Los ojos del albino brillan de sorpresa mientras siente el como su corazón da un salto ante la acción del otro, pero al cabo de unos segundos se relaja un poco y lo agarra de la camiseta, correspondiendo al beso tímidamente. Luego le muerde el labio suavemente, mientras usa la mano derecha para jugar con el pelo del pelirrojo, un montón de preguntas empezando a inundarle la mente de nuevo, todas respecto del pelirrojo y sus acciones.

Al sentir las manos de Matt acariciar su espalda suavemente y lamer sus labios, jadea suavemente y aleja su cara, confundido ante toda la situación.

-Matt, ¿por qué me besas…?

El Mayor parece ponerse un poco pálido ante la pregunta- Porque te quiero… ¿no es… lógico?

Esto no puede ser más que una manera de Matt para sobrellevar lo de Mello, es la única explicación lógica disponible.

-Debes estar confundido por haber peleado con Mello... no quiero ser un consuelo, Matt. -susurra, ahora mirando el piso.

-No es un consuelo! a mi no me gusta mello...Deberías de saber eso...-mira hacia otro lado.

-No lo se, porqué me querrías a mí? No suena muy lógico, Matt... -temblando ligeramente, nervioso.

-¿Porque no quererte? -le clava la mirada, cosa que al peliblanco pone nervioso y le provoca una taquicardia.

Matt empieza a hacerlo sentir culpable por sus palabras.

-No se expresar mis sentimientos correctamente, y tiendo a lastimar a la gente con mis palabras...-Murmura, pensando en las veces que la gente le dijo esas cosas.

El adicto le empuja un poco, acorralándolo contra la pared, apoyando el brazo derecho sobre esta, acercándose al oído de Near- T-e Q-u-i-e-r-o -deletreó suavemente, haciendo que el corazón del menor vuelva a saltar, otra vez sorprendido ante las acciones de Matt, y se sonroje al sentir el aliento del mayor cosquilleando su oreja.

- Matt... -lo mira fijamente, sin encontrar las palabras con las que expresarse.

El pelirrojo sonríe suavemente, volviendo a besarle pero con más efusividad, acorralándolo más contra aquella blanca y fría pared, aunque esta vez el albino está más preparado, por lo que abraza al otro por el cuello y le corresponde el beso como le es posible, aún no creyendo del todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Ante esto, Matt se apega mas a su cuerpo, acariciándole la espalda por completo mientras le sigue besando con un poco mas de pasión que antes, haciendo que Near jadee suavemente dentro del beso al sentir el cuerpo del otro, pero otra vez sus dedos se encuentran agarrando el pelo del mayor, jugando con este con las manos temblorosas, atendiendo al beso con la voluntad que puede reunir.

Entre la pasión del beso, el pelirrojo comienza a jalar suavemente su camiseta blanca, haciendo que el albino se sobresalte, empezando a sentirse inseguro respecto de hasta donde quiere llegar Matt, y si el comparte el deseo, paralizándose unos segundos.

El adicto parece darse cuenta de que Near se quedo quieto y se separa.

-Perdón... ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien... -responde de manera insegura, sin dejar de jugar con el pelo del mayor.

-Puedo detenerme si quieres que no siga...-Acariciándole el rostro suavemente.

Near empieza a preguntarse seriamente a qué se refiere el mayor.

-¿Seguir...?

El pelirrojo pasa un dedo sobre el delicado cuello del albino.

-..Seguir…

-No tengo experiencia previa en estas cosas, Matt...

-Déjate fluir...No le busques lo lógico... -se acerca suavemente a sus labios, volviéndolos a besar, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

No buscarle lo lógico…

Este pensamiento persiste un tiempo en la mente de Near, mientras intenta implementarlo al volver a agarrarlo de la ropa para acercarlo más a él.

El ojiverde lo presiona mas contra la pared, tomando una de sus piernas para acariciarla. El corazón del albino empieza a latir con más fuerza ante esas acciones, pero por puro instinto levanta un poco esa pierna, sintiendo el cómo su piel grita por ser tocada.

Matt busca con sus labios el blanco cuello del muchacho, lamiéndolo, saboreando, mordisqueando, todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, provocando que suspiros de regocijo escapen involuntariamente por los labios del peliblanco, que ladea la cabeza ante tantas sensaciones nuevas mientras acaricia las hebras del mayor con insistencia, intentando enfocar la visión en un punto fijo para no perderse totalmente ante tales cosquilleos.

Repentinamente el albino rompe el beso, sobresaltado cuando Matt lo levanta y empieza a subir las escaleras, viéndose obligado a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Matt, ¿qué haces…?

El mayor sonríe con dulzura, dándole un beso corto.

-Llevarte a donde mereces estar, en un lugar cómodo, tranquilo y lindo…

Esas palabras hacen que Near se sonroje terriblemente y esconda su cara en el cuello del pelirrojo.

- ¡Matt...!

-Decime... –dijo caminando hacia la habitación, abriendo la puerta con lentitud y reposándolo en la cama con delicadeza, besando su rostro.

-Va... a dolerme mucho, ¿no es así? -suspira, ahora jugando con su pelo con cara de reproche.

-claro que no...-juega con los botones de su camisa, riendo un poco por la cara que pone.

Al ver el cómo ríe, Near mira a otro lado con su cara inexpresiva de siempre, aunque sintiéndose muy avergonzado por dentro.

El adicto le toma delicadamente del rostro, haciendo que mire, plantándole un beso.

- tranquilo... no haré nada que te desagrade...-comienza a desabrocharle los botones.

-Espera... ¿no estamos yendo muy rápido? -aprieta su pequeño cuerpo contra el colchón, como escondiéndose un poco a causa del nerviosismo interior.

-Iremos mas lento entonces, pequeño...-lame sus labios de manera bastante provocadora, sin dejar de acariciar todo su cuerpo.

Near cierra los ojos sonrojado ante el gesto del pelirrojo. Todo esto hace que se congele de los nervios que no quiere hacer demasiado evidentes, aunque esté perdiendo ante las provocaciones del otro. Ante esto, Matt mordisquea sus labios, jalándolos, acariciando por fuera su pecho, jugando con uno de sus pezones.

- Mm... -aleja un poco la cara, asustado- Matt, no creo que sea conveniente el que hagamos esto, somos jóvenes y...

El albino empieza a buscar excusas en su mente que no lo obliguen a confesar su temor ante una situación tan ilógica para él. Ambos siguen siendo hombres, y hasta ahora Near veía el sexo como un acto únicamente de reproducción para la preservación de una especie.

-Shhhh… tranquilo…confía en mí -sonríe volviéndolo a besar en los labios sin dejar de acariciarle el pecho.

¿Confiar en Matt?

Matt espera que el pequeño confíe en el ante esto, cosa que hace que Near se sienta culpable en el fondo, y se pregunte seriamente el si confiar en él o no.

Tal vez sea muy imprudente hacer esto, pero Matt siempre estuvo para Near… ¿porque no podría confiar en él ahora?

Pensando esto mientras el pelirrojo le da suaves besos en el rostro, cuello y la oreja, se relaja lentamente, abriendo los brazos ante el pelirrojo en señal de sumisión, suspirando.

-¿estas bien? -observándolo, le sopla la frente, viendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-E-Estoy perfectamente…

Le termina de desabrochar los botones del pijama con la boca, de manera muy lenta. Cada botón desabrochado es más nerviosismo agregado al pequeño albino, que no sabe como relajarse sin que el pasado lo atormente.

Matt le saca la camisa y empieza a lamerle el pecho, haciendo que el peliblanco se muerda el labio, sintiendo que su corazón va a saltarle del pecho y salir corriendo, tirándole un poco del pelo involuntariamente.

Luego siente el cómo el pelirrojo le muerde suavemente los pezones a la vez que le baja el pantalón y se estremece.

¿Será lo suficientemente lindo como para satisfacer a Matt? ¿Se reiría de su contextura? ¿El lógico preguntarse algo así?

Mira a otro lado de la habitación, temeroso de la reacción que pueda tener Matt ahora, mientras siente los besos y lamidas que éste le proporciona a su ombligo.

-nunca...-va bajando por el pecho hasta su ombligo dando besos y lamidas...- ¿nunca lo haz echo con nadie?...

Near se siente incomodo ante esta pregunta, lo que lo lleva a morderse los labios y abstenerse a responder. Claro que el pelirrojo no iba a rendirse, y decide demostrarlo rozándole la entrepierna y ganando un jadeo involuntario por parte del albino.

-¿No vas a responderme?

El pequeño se muerde el labio con más fuerza para no responder, y evita la mirada del otro.

Como contraataque, Matt le saca lo que queda de ropa y empieza a pasarle el dedo índice suavemente por el miembro.

EL peliblanco se tensa ante esto, sintiendo un placer y miedo interiores que no lo dejan pensar con claridad.

-M-Matt…

…ste se mete el miembro entero en la boca varias veces, haciendo que todos los pensamientos inseguros que perseguían al pequeño se esfumen y su cuerpo empiece a reaccionar naturalmente ante las vibraciones de placer que la acción del mayor le producen.

Luego de esto, dos dedos del fumador se acercan a la boca del albino y este los lame de manera sensual, succionando suavemente de vez en cuando, mientras levanta un poco la cadera instintivamente. Después el otro le saca los dedos de la boca y los lleva a la entrada del peliblanco mientras se mete el miembro completo en la boca, provocando que Near jadee de placer y dolor por igual.

-E-Espera… aún no…

Como respuesta, Matt saca un dedo y lo penetra solamente con uno, sin dejar de atender el miembro del albino.

El peliblanco sigue jadeando, pero intenta levantarse y detener al pelirrojo, con ganas de contribuir también al placer del mayor, que no lo escucha y vuelve a meter el segundo dedo y moverlo en su interior.

-¡a-ah, espera...! -pronuncia entre gemidos, intentando alejar al pelirrojo- q-quiero chupártela también, Matt... -susurra sonrojado-

El fumador lo mira sorprendido.

-Quiero chupártela, Matt... -repite, ahora un poco más serio-

-y ven...toma lo que quieres…-sonrojado.

Acerca la cara al pantalón del mayor y mordisquea suavemente la zona del cierre, justo donde se encuentra la entrepierna de éste, haciendo que el otro dé un leve respirongo y se muerda los labios.

Mira de reojo la cara del otro para luego morderle el cierre con cuidado, tirando de él con los dientes y bajándolo mientras lo mira de manera sensual.

-Niño malcriado…- entrecierra los ojos, sonrojándose.

Near lo ignora, sonriendo levemente para luego desabrochar el botón de la misma manera, mientras su mano derecha asciende hasta el comienzo de su remera y se la levanta lentamente, pasándole el dedo índice con suavidad. Luego mete la nariz entre la abertura de los pantalones, y usa su mano libre para tirar de ellos sin cuidado.

-De donde aprendiste Near…

El albino se pregunta si sería prudente el contestar con la verdad, pero al evaluar la situación, decide distorsionar un poco la verdad.

-... estoy haciendo lo que mi mente me dice...

-eso es ilógico...

Es ilógico para el que no conoce la historia, si… por suerte Matt no siguió preguntando, sino Near se hubiese negado a seguir al sentirse molestado en exceso.

El peliblanco vuelve la atención al bulto nuevamente, y acerca un poco la boca y le da un beso, con la ropa interior de por medio.

-Me va a explotar si no te apuras…

Ese comentario motiva a Near, que empieza a lamer el bulto como si fuera una paleta de caramelo, sintiendo el cómo el pelirrojo le acaricia el rostro.  
Luego se mete la punta del pene en la boca, notando aún más lo endurecido que este está a través de la tela que está mojando con su saliva entre lamida y lamida.

-Por favor…- ruega el pelirrojo. Seguramente quiere que siga, la lentitud lo debe de torturar.

Para complacerlo, el peliblanco saca la boca y le baja los boxers de manera lenta para torturarlo un poco más, sin dejar de mirarle la zona analíticamente para luego lamer suavemente la punta y mirar la reacción en la cara del pelirrojo, haciendo que éste le jale del cabello.

-Esmérate mas algodón... –Pone cara de reproche.

A esto, Near infla los cachetes de manera infantil, sintiéndole un poco insultado, pero una vez más accede a la petición y se mete la cabeza del miembro en la boca, succionando lenta pero profundamente.

-Así esta mejor...-Le acaricia el cabello.

El más joven cierra levemente los ojos y succiona con un poco más de rapidez, mientras usa su índice derecho para rozarle la longitud, sintiéndose muy avergonzado en algunos momentos, pero sabiendo lo tarde que puede llegar a ser para pensar algo así, después de todo, ya se encontraba chupándosela a más no poder, y el pelirrojo había visto todo su cuerpo. Mientras estos pensamientos le invaden la mente y se van igual de rápido que el como llegaron, siente el cómo el fumador compulsivo pasa sus dedos por el medio de su espalda.

Para acelerar las cosas, el pequeño se saca la punta de la boca y pasa la lengua, besa y succiona diferentes zonas al azar de la erección.

Matt le pasa las manos por el vientre, acariciando de manera provocativa, tomando luego su miembro, masturbándolo suavemente con las manos, haciendo que el otro le suelte el miembro por un instante para gemir, recomponiéndose rápidamente y metiéndose toda la longitud en la boca una y otra vez lo más rápido que puede, escuchando al pelirrojo jadear ante sus acciones y masturbarlo de manera más apasionada.

El peliblanco jadea suavemente, nunca dejando de repetir la misma acción. Luego se cansa y lo hace más lento, ayudándose con la lengua para darle más placer, realmente decidido a hacerlo disfrutar del momento de la misma manera que el otro hizo con él, repentinamente sintiendo el cómo es empujado por los hombros y recostado con delicadeza por el mayor, que comienza a lamer sus piernas.

-¡M-Matt...! -lo mira fijamente, bastante sonrojado, pero no lo detiene, y al contrario, abre un poco más las piernas.

El pelirrojo sube por las piernas pálidas sin dejar de lamerlas mientras las levanta, haciendo sentir al piel de marfil la lentitud con la que se encamina a su entrada.

-ah... M-Matt... -deja las piernas levantadas, mientras le acaricia el pelo con una mano.

Momento siguiente, siente la húmeda lengua introducirse en su entrada, haciéndolo sentir realmente extraño y a la vez temeroso de que se dé cuenta del secreto que en ésta se guarda. Sabe que Matt no es ningún tonto, incluso debe de tener más experiencia que él en estas cosas, pero no por estos pensamientos deja de sentir lo bien que se siente la cálida humedad proporcionada por esa lengua que le provoca el cerrar los ojos y mover la cadera de manera involuntaria.

-¿El pequeñito quiere más profundo?- le mira desde esa posición, soplando en su entrada, de manera provocativa y haciendo que el más bajito de ambos se muerda el labio, sintiendo escalofríos ante el frío que causa el soplido después de la lamida en su entrada.

A esto, Matt le levanta las piernas y el albino tensa un poco el cuerpo al saber el siguiente paso, en el que le penetra lentamente. Near se concentra en la penetración y se sorprende cuando siente la mano del ojiverde masturbarlo lentamente, haciendo que una tortuosa mezcla de placer y dolor invada su cuerpo, motivándolo a mover la cadera y meterse el pene del mayor más adentro, soltando un jadeo de placer en el proceso e incitando al pelirrojo a tomarlo más fuerte y moverse rápido, a lo que responde moviendo las caderas contra el vaivén, haciendo movimientos semi-circulares cuando la tiene adentro, para aumentar el placer, sorprendiéndose de sus propias acciones.

En ese momento se empieza a preguntar el cuándo algo tan primordial en un animal como las relaciones sexuales, se volvieron una pequeña adicción secreta, un peligroso juego en el que experimenta tantas sensaciones que no sentiría en otra situación, que lo hace sentir más humano, más vulnerable, más querido.

El ojiverde le da la vuelta, poniéndolo de espaldas sin salirse de adentro de el, y lo comienza a penetrar de esa manera, acariciando su espalda, haciendo que Near se toque la entrepierna con una mano, sin dejar de mover la cadera mientras hace equilibrio para no caerse, lo que le cuesta por el cómo tiemblan sus piernas a causa del esfuerzo, el dolor y el placer que vibran en su cuerpo a cada instante.

- Matt... Ahh, Ma-att... más..- pronuncia dificultosamente.

El nombrado se aferra a sus caderas, penetrando lo mas profundo posible mientras lame sus hombros con delicadeza, haciendo que el albino se sigua masturbando, y la mano que usa para sostenerse se aferre a las sabanas, jadeando de dolor y placer, cosa que hace aún con más fuerza cuando le golpean la próstata y empieza a sentir el como se está por venir.

- ¡Ma-att...! V-voy... aa…

El gamer le tapa la boca, moviéndose más rápido dentro de el, chocando las caderas con fuerza y haciendo que el menor apriete los ojos y se sigua masturbando mientras le muerde la mano.

-Ahh... Calma conejito de las nieves...-le susurra en la nuca, sin dejar de penetrarlo con mucha fuerza, moviéndose ahora de manera circular, metiendo por completo su miembro en el interior del albino que logra soltar su mano y gime con fuerza, sintiendo el mismo dolor y placer por igual, mientras arquea la espalda.

¿Cuándo es que lo prohibido empezó a sentirse tan bien, tan desesperantemente necesario? ¿No debía detener tal acto? ¿Qué lo motivaba a seguir con estos actos tan pecaminosos con Matt, uno de sus amigos?

-Grita más algodón... Grita mi nombre...- lamiendo su nuca, metiendo su miembro en la entrada de éste una infinidad de veces.

-¡Matt!... Nghhh... -empieza a temblar más, siéndo casi imposible el contenerse entre la atención que se está proporcionando a su entrada y la masturbación a su propia erección.

Después, siente como el ojiverde pone su mano sobre la del menor, que se encuentra en su propia erección, y le ayuda a masturbarse a la vez que le penetra más lento y profundo, mordisqueando sus hombros.

Near da vuelta la cabeza y empieza a besarle la mejilla, siguiendo con el contrario al vaivén y moviéndose de manera circular cuando la tiene adentro, gimiendo su nombre un poco más bajo entre cada beso.

- happ-y birth...day...to…y...yo...u ahh - susurra entrecortadamente mientras cierra los ojos, penetrándole mas fuerte de golpe.

-¡M-Matt...! -cuando le vuelve a golpear la próstata con fuerza, da un último gemido y se viene en su mano, cerrando los ojos en el proceso mientras que el mayor le penetra varios minutos mas con rapidez, soltando gemidos mas sonoros a cada segundo.

Near sigue gimiendo al sentirse aun penetrado, moviendo la cadera de manera más débil por sentirse un poco cansado, pero eso no evita que siga sintiendo el como el otro se apega más a su cadera, penetrándole hasta llegar al fondo, viniéndose en gran cantidad, y haciendo que lance un ultimo gran gemido al sentir el esperma del pelirrojo en su interior a la vez que éste gime su nombre, levantando la mano para acariciar sus hebras rojizas con suavidad.

- Ma...tt...

Ve el como el recién nombrado se recuesta a su lado en la gran cama, ambos jadeando y traspirados por el reciente acto. Paso siguiente, el peliblanco recuesta su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos a causa del agotamiento.

Debería preguntarle para sacarse las dudas, después de todo, sigue sintiéndose algo inseguro al respecto.

- ... Crees que... ¿Estuvo bien, Matt?

- Hubiera sido mejor si hubiera sido yo el primero en hacerlo contigo.

Este último comentario congela al pequeño. ¿Tan evidente era?

Lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-Es lógico que me haya dado cuenta -sonríe estando con los ojos cerrados.

- Entiendo...- El albino se sonroja levemente y mira a otro lado.

-Y si lo pienso...-hace una pausa-…fue Mello.

Ese último comentario lo sorprende por un momento, aunque en su interior sabe que es evidente, al no conocer a otra persona además de ellos dos o sus agentes, que son demasiado grandes para él.

- Qué te hace creer eso, Matt?

El pelirrojo se sienta en la cama y le acaricia el pecho con el dedo índice.

- Las marcas en tu cuerpo

Esto lo avergüenza demasiado, lo que provoca que evite mirar al mayor.

-Lo siento…

-Por ser el tercero no significa que no sea inteligente -le revuelve el cabello, sonriendo.

- No quise expresar eso... Sólo no quisiera recordar esa situación, lo siento.

Nadie quiere recordar una situación así, pero el pequeño se ve más afectado al saber que sólo es un juguete para el amigo rubio, al que a pesar de todo no le guarda rencor.

- Te lastimó, ¿no es cierto?-le besa en la frente.

-El no...No sabía lo que hacía. No lo culpo...

Se miente a sí mismo, sabiendo que la situación había sido pensada y realizada por el rubio en varias ocasiones.

-¿No sabia? Lo dudo Near... El sabe muy bien lo que hace...

-El es impulsivo... -evitando la mirada del mayor.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste porque peleamos?-Le tapa con la sabanas, mientras toma del bolsillo del pantalón la caja de cigarros, y sacando una de ellos.

-...Siempre pelean... Es normal... -Se muerde el labio, temiendo que la respuesta sea la que está pensando. Matt sabía desde hace mucho antes de verle, o al menos eso daba a entender.

- Cuando llegó a casa me di cuenta que había estado contigo aquella noche- dice luego de haber encendido un cigarrillo.

-... ¿Como...? -se gira para mirarlo

-Tu aroma... Tengo un buen olfato sabes...- Sonríe.

-¿Mi aroma? – mirando confundido. ¿Acaso estaba oliéndolo constantemente?

-Tal vez estas pensando en algún perfume o algo de eso -ríe un poco- Pero no, me refiero al aroma de tu piel, el jabón, es uno con olor a jazmines... ¿No es cierto?

-Jazmines... -susurra- Tal vez. -Sonrojándose un poco ante la confesión. Matt parecía una especie de fan obsesivo, y eso le daba escalofríos al menor.

-Mi olfato nunca falla... ¿Soy como un perro verdad? -sonríe algo triste.

-En realidad, eres un ser humano... –Murmura el albino, ahora entendiendo un poco más a que se refiere y sintiéndose un poco desconcertado ante su error.

-Tal vez -acaricia suavemente su vientre- Que blanco eres...

Near mira la mano de Matt. Le llama la atención lo que hace el pelirrojo mientras hablan del tema, parece bastante ido.

- Lo soy, comparado a una persona con tu tez...

El pelirrojo toma el cigarro que tenia en la boca y lo lleva suavemente a su cadera, apoyándolo suavemente, para dejar una leve marquita.

- Por ocultármelo...

El albino jadea suavemente ante el dolor y se aleja del mayor a lo que éste último le da suaves besos donde le quemo logrando que Near relajara un poco.

- Lo siento...

Matt se aleja un poco, dejando la colilla del cigarro en un cenicero.

- ¿Sabias que vendría a tu habitación? – pregunta pareciendo sorprendido.

-Lo deduje, si -Empieza a jugar con un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos, mirando el techo.

-¿Porque sabias que te quería?... ¿O qué? -Se vuelve a sentar a su lado, acercándose a sus labios.

Near cierra levemente los ojos mientras susurra:

- Lo deduje también...

-Pero no pudiste deducir que te amaba...

Estas palabras sorprenden al peliblanco, que no calculó que Matt pudiese sentirse así, y menos hacia él. Siempre se vio como un ente aparte, una persona que jamás iba a ser querida de esa manera, un ser que estaba más allá de sentimientos banales o intensos. Sabía que no era perfecto, después de todo es un ser humano, pero tampoco calculó que sus análisis podían fallar tan rotundamente como recién lo hicieron.

Su maraña de pensamientos se interrumpe cuando éste lo toma del rostro y besa con bastante dulzura y amor, amor que pudo captar en el amor inocente y sin compromisos, algo demasiado nuevo para el genio.

Como respuesta, el peliblanco lo abraza en medio del beso, trayéndolo más cerca

-Feliz cumpleaños Algodón -sonríe y le vuelve a besar, recostándose un poco sobre el, tapando ambos cuerpos con las sabanas.

-Gra...- Near no pudo terminar de decir Gracias a causa de ese beso, pero eso no importa si es el pelirrojo el que lo calla.


End file.
